


poika joka kidnapattiin

by turnaboutprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Ficlet, Käännös, M/M, eli jos siihen liittyen löytyy käännösvirheitä niin saa ja pitää kommentoida, elikkäs au jossa sirius ei antanut harryä hagridille sinä halloween-yönä, ja muuten en siis ole koskaan lukenut pottereita suomeksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutprince/pseuds/turnaboutprince
Summary: "Remus ei saanut silmiään irti Siriuksen käsivarsilla levottomasti nukkuvasta vauvasta."





	poika joka kidnapattiin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the kidnapping of harry potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142556) by [turnaboutprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutprince/pseuds/turnaboutprince). 



> Tämä on siis käännös ficistäni "the kidnapping of harry potter", koska minä tosiaan vietän kesälomani kääntämällä omia tekstejäni huvin vuoksi. Don't judge.

Remus ei saanut silmiään irti Siriuksen käsivarsilla levottomasti nukkuvasta vauvasta. Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi itsekin voinut olla unessa, mutta hänen tärisevät, Harryä tiukasti puristavat kätensä särkivät illuusion.

Remus pakotti katseensa muualle ja päätyi sen sijaan tutkailemaan heidän nuhruista asuntoaan. Siitä huolimatta, että asunto näytti samalta kuin aina ennenkin, se tuntui nyt turvattomammalta kuin koskaan. Remus ja Sirius olisivat halunneet lähteä liikkeelle ensimmäisellä mahdollisella sekunnilla, mutta Harry oli ollut niin hädissään, että he totesivat parhaaksi antaa tämän levätä hetken ennen pakomatkan aloittamista.

“En usko että ne alkavat etsintänsä täältä”, Sirius oli sanonut rauhoittaakseen Remuksen, “Hagrid oli ainut joka minut näki, ja minä unhoitutin hänet.” Remus kuuli Siriuksen äänessä tuskaa, mutta ei katumusta. “Lähdetään aamulla heti kun vain mahdollista.”

Matkan määränpäätä he eivät olleet vielä päättäneet. Heidän oli pakko lähteä Englannista, sen he tiesivät, jonnekin, missä oli enemmän jästejä kuin velhoja.

“Voisimme lähteä etelään päin”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. Siriuksen silmät avautuivat. “Mennä jästien laivalla Ranskaan, päättää seuraavasta siirrosta siellä.”

Sirius nyökkäsi, silmät naulittuina Harryyn.

“Minulla olisi tarpeeksi rahaa säästössä siihen matkaan, mutta ei paljon muuhun”, Remus jatkoi. “Ei edes Irvetassa, ei silti, että uskaltaisimme siellä edes käydä.”

Sirius nyökkäsi uudelleen. Remus ei ollut varma, oliko tämä edes kuullut hänet.

Pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen Remus veti sisään syvän, rauhoittavan henkäyksen ja kysyi kysymyksen, joka oli ollut hänen mielensä päällä viimeiset kaksi tuntia, siitä asti, kun Sirius oli törmännyt sisään itkevä vauva mukanaan kertoen vaivalloisesti, rosoisten henkäysten välissä Tiedät-kai-kenestä, Matohännästä sekä Lilyn ja Jamesin olevan -

“Näitkö sinä heidän ruumiinsa?”

Tauko. “Näin.”

Remus siirtyi istumaan Siriuksen viereen sohvalle. Hän epäröi, kietoi käsivartensa Siriuksen hartioiden ympärille ja inhosi hetken ajan koko maailmankaikkeutta, koska oli kokenut epäröinnin tarpeelliseksi. Kotvan päästä Sirius nojautui häntä vasten, varovasti, jottei liikuttaisi Harryä.

He istuivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa, hakien turvaa toistensa läheisyydestä ensimmäistä kertaa pitkiin aikoihin, ehkä ensi kertaa Tylypahkasta lähtönsä jälkeen. Siriuksen hengitys oli edelleen epätasaista, Remus tunsi, kuinka tämän sydän hakkasi rintaa vasten, ja Remukseen koski sydänjuuria myöten, koska minkään ei ollut tarkoitus mennä näin.

“Minun oli pakko tehdä se”, Sirius sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.

Remus hymähti, odotti Siriuksen jatkavan.

“En voinut jättää Harryä sinne. Hagrid aikoi antaa hänet Dumbledorelle.”

He katsoivat vauvaa molemmat. Harryn tummat kiharat olivat vielä sotkuisemmat kuin yleensä, ja hän näytti huolestuneelta - niin huolestuneelta kuin vauva yleensä voi näyttää - silmät puristettuina liian tiukasti kiinni ja pienet kulmat kurtussa. Aiemmin hän oli itkenyt äitinsä perään, ja Merlin yksin tietää, miten Remus olisi halunnut itkeä hänen kanssaan.

“En minä voinut antaa sen tapahtua”, Sirius kuiskasi. “Kuka tietää, mitä Dumbledore olisi Harrylle tehnyt. Hänelle tämä lapsi on pelkkä nappula Voldemortin vastaisessa pelissä, kaikki sen tietävät.”

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Remuksen läpi Siriuksen lausuessa tuon kirotun nimen niin kevyesti. Remus järkeili, että tämän illan jälkeen Siriuksella tuskin oli pelkoa jäljellä tarpeeksi riittämään niinkin mitättömiin asioihin kuin nimiin, eikä Remus voinut häntä siitä syyttää.

“Lisäksi Harryn ainoa elossa oleva sukulainen on minun tietääkseni Lilyn sisko”, Sirius tuhahti. “Voitko kuvitella sen vastenmielisen harpun kasvattamassa pientä velhoa?”

He katsahtivat toisiinsa, eikä Remuksen onnistunut hillitä ajatuksen aiheuttamaa naurunpyrskähdystä. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen myös Siriukselta pääsi haukahtava naurahdus. Tuntui järjettömältä nauraa sellaisena hetkenä, mutta toisaalta, näinhän he olivat aina eläneet. Eikö pimeyden loitolla pitäminen naurun avulla ollut aina ollut Kelmien tapa? Mitä Kelmeistä nyt olikaan enää jäljellä.

“Mieti, jos hän veisi Harryn katsomaan Huispaus-peliä”, Remus virnisti, ja Siriuksen nauru yltyi.

“‘Luudilla kuuluu lakaista lattioita eikä lennellä ympäriinsä! Victor, mitä tämä turhanaikaisuus oikein tarkoittaa?’”

Ottaen huomioon, että he olivat nähneet Lilyn siskon ehkä kerran tai kaksi, Siriuksen imitaatio ei luultavasti ollut lähelläkään todellisuutta, ja Remus oli melko varma, että Petunian aviomiehen nimi ei ollut Victor, mutta Remuksen hartiat hytkyivät naurusta kaikesta huolimatta. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hautasi kasvonsa Siriuksen hiuksiin, jotka olivat kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen likaiset ja takussa, mutta joista silti huokui se sama tuttu tuoksu, josta Remus oli aina löytänyt lohtua.

He molemmat hätkähtivät kolmatta, hyvin pientä ja solisevaa naurua. He katsoivat alas Harryyn, joka tapitti heitä hymyillen kirkasta, yksi-hampaista hymyä.

“Shh, nuku vielä, Sarvihaaranpoika”, Sirius hyssytteli silittäen Harryn hiuksia. Siriuksen ilme oli lopen väsynyt mutta silti avoin ja pehmeä, eikä Remus epäröinyt tällä kertaa vetäessään hänet lähemmäksi.

“Sinä teit oikein”, Remus sanoi lujasti. “Tämä on oikein.”


End file.
